


take a vacation with me?

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Kyouya is careful about planning their vacation spots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ouran High School Host Club' nor am I profiting off this.

"Do we really need to visit such an extravagant place for vacation? What kind of reason do we have to visit the desert?" Haruhi glances from the brochure to Kyouya. 

"I assure you, this resorts has some of the highest reviews. Consumers may stay there with full services and separate pools for children and adults. It also offers tours available by car or camel ride." 

She flips through the brochure again. Everything is bright, crisp in comparison to the surrounding desert, though none of it features tourists. 

"Do any other club members know about this place?" 

"I chose this place for a reason."


End file.
